


we're all gonna be okay

by signifier



Series: The Chronicles of Los Santos [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, geoff needs to relax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifier/pseuds/signifier
Summary: Geoff worries too much about the safety of his crew. Michael wants to reassure him.





	we're all gonna be okay

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon on tumblr who requested some michael/geoff

While the heist hadn’t been a disaster, it wasn’t exactly the outcome Geoff had been hoping for. Sure, there were no hostages hurt and they’d got all the money they had set out for, but a 3 hour battle with the police was not something he had enjoyed. The LSPD had pinned the whole crew down in an alley behind the bank and fired shots whenever any of them attempted to move. It was not Geoffs idea of a good time. Luckily they’d all made it out unscathed (apart from a tear in Ryan’s jacket that he was extremely pissed about).

Geoff was seated on the sofa, eyes closed as the soft hum of the TV provided him with some background noise. The rest of the crew had slunk off to bed in pairs - Ryan with his arm around Jeremys shoulders and Gavin practically hanging off of Jacks side. Michael had been the odd one out, which would explain why he slowly padded into the living room.

Everyone knew Geoff worked too hard. Being the Kingpin of Los Santos could do that to a man. The citizens of Achievement City saw the infamous Ramsey as a criminal, a cruel, cold man who cared for nothing but power and the feeling of a gun in his hand. Michael knew better. Michael knew that it wasn’t the work that tired Geoff out, it was the stress, the worry of any of the crew getting hurt. Gavin had once told Michael that he heard Geoff talking in his sleep - mutterings of each of their names and a promise to keep them all safe and together. Seeing Geoff now, head tipped back and hair messed from running his hand through it, Michael loved him.

Geoff opened his eyes, head snapping to the side as the sofa dipped with applied weight and there was Michael, all soft eyes and a light smile. He allowed the hand that came up to his neck, pulling him into a gentle kiss.

He remembered how surprised he had been the first time Michael had kissed him. Michael was always so fired up and full of energy, voice rising in everything from excitement to rage. They had barely made it out from a battle with one of their various enemies, both of them hauled up in a safe house downtown. They had no idea if the rest of the crew were okay. Geoff kept repeating ‘everyone’s gone’, eyes unseeing as the shock racked his body. Michael had grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him into the sweetest kiss Geoff had ever been apart of, not needing words to assure him that everything was going to be okay.

The pair broke away, Michael keeping his hand on Geoff’s neck, his thumb stroking back and forth over the light pulse he could feel. “Everyone’s okay, you know? Just a little worn out.”

Geoff sighed, nodding. “I know. I just worry.”

“Trust me, I know.” Michaels response earned him a small laugh. He got to his feet, holding out his hand. “I’m sure I can find some way to relieve your stress.”

Geoff couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. Sitting there, looking up at Michael as the dim light hit his red hair and his slender fingers reached out towards him - Geoff truly believed they’d all be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> feel free to leave a comment or send me a fic request at @sig-nifier on tumblr!
> 
> (accepting all rooster teeth pairings and prompts)


End file.
